


Regrets

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Child Murder, Custody Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Physical Abuse, Postpartum Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Will attacks JJ and she fights back, then she takes Henry to her Mother's before going to Emily's. Emily gladly welcomes JJ into her home and comforts the blonde Agent, Meanwhile in Hidden Creek, North Carolina a mining town in the Blue Ridge mountains a Mother of seven murders six of her children seemingly for no apparent reason. Can Emily and JJ put aside their drama w/Will and catch this ruthless and heartless killer?





	Regrets

**Regrets**  
**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Chapter 1

BAU Agent Jennifer Jareau sighed heavily as she stood outside Emily Prentiss's two story house dressed in a sexy red party dress, stockings, and 6 inch red high heeled leather boots. Everything in

JJ's life had changed so drastically so fast. The left side of her face is marred by a deep purple bruise and JJ's left eye was black, the result of a sucker punch by Will, but despite herself JJ smiled. She had given as good as she got, Will was now sporting a newly shattered collarbone, a broken right arm and hand, as well as several cracked and broken ribs.

JJ took Henry to her Sister's place before coming to Emily's, JJ ran a hand through her blonde hair and braced herself.

JJ nervously knocked on Emily's door, inside Emily Prentiss was sleeping peacefully when she heard the knocking. The brunette groaned before getting out of bed and going to the door wearing a

t-shirt and shorts.

 _'This had better not be work related_.' Emily thought as she made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" Emily inquiries.

"I-it's JJ." came the reply.

Emily opened the door to see her friend and colleague standing in the doorway looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"JJ, come in. What's up?" Emily asked, but fell silent when she saw JJ's face.

"Did Will do this to you?" Emily growled.

"Yes, he had been drinking after a hard case, and before you say anything Emily I fought him back." JJ said.  
Emily pulled her blonde teammate and friend inside and hugged JJ tightly.

"Are you all right?" Emily asked as she led JJ over to the couch and sat her down gently.

"I am now that I'm here with you, Emily." JJ whispers before leaning over and resting her head on Emily's left shoulder.

"Is Henry OK?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I asked my Mom to look after him before I came over here." JJ answered.

"Okay,good, you want some tea or coffee?" Emily asked, getting ready to stand up.

"No, can we just go to bed?" JJ asked with heavy eyes.

Emily smiled and reached over and gently pushed a loose strand of JJ's golden locks out of her face with her right hand.

"Sure, come on." Emily said before she helped JJ get to her feet.

**Hidden Creek, North Carolina**

Thirty two year old EMT Sandra Wilson is walking through her two story colonial home barefoot and wearing a white night gown, in her left hand Sandra holds a nine inch steak knife. She slowly makes her way to her four month old daughter Andrea's room.

 _' You didn't want her, John made you have her. He loves the kids more than you. you should kill them to make him pay for forcing motherhood on you and then leaving you to go play hero overseas.'_ the voice in her head screamed.

Now standing over her infant daughter's crib, Sandra looked down at the sleeping baby with a blank stare before she leaned down and stabbed Andrea once in her tiny chest, killing the infant instantly.

Next, Sandra moved to her four and six year old Daughters Kelly and Monica's room where she stabbed the two of them in their bed. Then Sandra went to her Son Rick's room and stabbed him, after that Sandra moved to her other Son Jacobi's room and stabbed him to death. Sandra leaves the bloody knife on the bed next to Jacobi's still form, she goes to the kitchen and pulled out a new knife from the cutting block. Sandra then goes to the guest room where fourteen year old Ron was sleeping, Sandra leaned down and put the knife's blade to her Son's throat and without a word Sandra cut Ron's throat.

 Seventeen year old Amber Wilson walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, Sandra stealthily eased up behind Amber. The teen felt a presence behind her and threw a spinning back elbow that caught Sandra in the face, breaking her nose. Sandra dropped the knife and clutched her bloody face, Amber ran to Andrea's room and was shocked to find her baby sister dead in her bed.

"No." Amber whispered as tears began streaming down her face.


End file.
